


The Devil Looks After His Own

by Agentzorel



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Oneshots [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blonde Daisy Johnson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, fitzsimmons and philinda if you squint, quakerider, robbie reyes drops some knowledge, romantic quakerider if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: It's been a year since Coulson's death and the team hasn't really handled it well. This is an explanation of Daisy feelings about it-----Or Robbie found out Coulson died and is trying to talk some sense into Daisy





	The Devil Looks After His Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this for Dani's (@robbiesdaisies on instagram, y'all should go follow her) birthday but then forgot about it. So here we are 3 months later and I just now remembered I had this. Anyways Happy (late) birthday Dani. I hope you like this!

It had been over a year since everything happened.

 

Daisy couldn’t believe he’d been gone for a year.

 

May had been the one to tell the team. May didn’t even have to say anything. As soon as she stepped off the Quinjet, everyone knew.

 

Coulson was dead.

 

**Dead.**

 

The man who had rescued Daisy from a boring life was gone. The life he had “rescued” her from was the very one she ran back to.

 

Fitzsimmons said they didn’t blame her and May was disappointed, but understood.

 

That’s how Daisy ended up working a dead end job at the Apple Store exactly a year later. A year blonder too. She had felt the need to change her hair. Anytime she looked into the mirror, her brunette locks just reminder her of the five years she spent as a SHIELD agent. 

 

Fitzsimmons called every Saturday at exactly two PM to check up on her. As much as Daisy had tried to distance herself from her SHIELD past, she really did appreciate the calls. It made her life a little less lonely. Even though May hadn’t directly contacted her, Daisy knew that Jemma and Fitz kept her updated. They were her family after all.

 

It had been hard after May had come back from Tahiti Coulson-less. Daisy hadn’t felt that sort of grief since Lincoln and was hoping she could avoid pain like that for another few years. It felt like a crushing weight on her chest. The man was a father to her. Even though she knew it was going to happen eventually, it was way too soon.

 

Everything that had occured in the last few months led up to this moment.

 

“Ma’am? I seem to have fried my phone and that lady over there told me you’re the one to talk to.”

 

Daisy internally groaned. She was gonna kill Dani. She kept telling people she could help them with stuff she obviously couldn’t and was then left with the responsibility of finding someone who could.

 

“Listen, man, Dani is just trying to shirk her respon…” Daisy had turned to face the man and her jaw dropped. The guy was rendered speechless as well. “Robbie?”

 

“Daisy! Hey chica, I didn’t even recognise you. You’re blonde now…. and working in an Apple Store?”

 

“It’s a long story. I needed a change.” Daisy shrugged.

 

“Change looks good on you.” Robbie smirked and Daisy swore her heart fluttered a tiny bit. “So are you…” Robbie whispered, “Undercover?”

 

“Nope. I genuinely work in an Apple Store now.”

 

“Wanna elaborate on that, blondie?”

 

“You wanna tell me why your phone is literally burned to a crisp and how you expected someone to actually be able to fix it?” Daisy raised an eyebrow, Robbie just smirked.

 

Daisy huffed and looked at the people milling around the store. “My lunch break is in five minutes. Meet me in the food court and I’ll explain.”

* * *

 

Five minutes later Daisy was wondering the food court trying to find Robbie. She looked to her left and saw him stuffing a churro in his mouth.

 

Daisy snorted. “How do people think he’s scary?”

 

She walked toward him and sat down at the table.

 

“Chica.” Robbie mumbled trying to speak around the churro.

 

“Never had a churro before buddy?” She was trying so hard not to laugh.

 

“Lay off.” Robbie growled.

 

Daisy mocked sadness, “Damn son. Do you not want an explanation, because at the rate you’re going you’re not gonna get one.”

 

“No! No, no, I’m sorry Daisy. Please tell me.” Robbie’s personality had done a complete 180, it was surprising to Daisy how easily he had done it.

 

Daisy sighed and began her explanation. “Coulson died.”

 

“Oh shit Daisy. I’m so sorry, I know what he meant to you.”

 

“‘It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. Anyways, it just felt wrong to be at SHIELD without him. He was there when I first became an agent and now he’s not here anymore. I couldn’t do it. I tried to for a long time, my heart just wasn’t in it anymore. So I moved out here and got a job that drives me absolutely insane, but hey at least i’m good at it. I’m doing my best to just blend in and be normal.”

 

“I don’t understand why you would do that.” Robbie’s forehead creased. 

 

“Well, you see, people have to work jobs in order to make money to buy important things.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant why are you trying to be normal when you are anything but? You are extraordinary and beyond amazing.” Robbie looked at Daisy through lowered eyelids, almost bashful in a way.

 

“Robbie, I--”

 

“Daisy, I know how hard it is to lose people and the toll that loss can take on a person. Some would say I am the expert on loss, but you can’t let your loss define you. You loved being a SHIELD agent. The passion I saw in your eyes during my brief time with SHIELD was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Those people are your family and they need you just like you need them.”

 

“Robbie you don’t understand. Without Coulson there is no SHIELD.” Daisy felt like crying.

 

“Maybe so, but there’s still Jemma, Fitz, May, Mack, and Yo-Yo. Hell, even poor Davis. And I am almost positive every single one of those people I just listed are hurting just as much as you are right now. They have all known him just as long as you have--Agent May even longer. Just imagine how much she is hurting? Seeing him in his final days couldn’t have been easy considering the love they shared for each other.”

 

Daisy was starting to realise her decision to abandon the team may have been a little rash.

 

“But here’s the kicker Chica, your team lost their center and in the process also lost you. Do you know how much harder, just by leaving, you made their lives? A team leans on each other in times of hardship, but you know what you did? You ran. Causing everyone to fall off center.” 

 

Robbie wadded up his Churro wrapper and stood. 

 

“When I walk away from this table, if you decide you still want to work at the Apple Store doing the same inconsequential work everyday, that’s your choice. But just know Daisy Johnson, you can do so much more as an Agent of SHIELD regardless of whether or not Coulson is there, because your soul belongs there. Take it from a guy who sold his.”

  
  


Robbie smiled.

 

“I am so proud of you Daisy. I hope you know that.”

 

“I do now.”

 

Robbie walked away from the table, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. Daisy laughed when she realised it was ‘Highway to Hell’.

 

“See you later, Robbie.” 

* * *

At two, Daisy’s phone began to buzz and she smiled.

 

“Right on time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've actually uploaded anything since the summer. I hope I haven't lost whatever touch I did have. Anyways tell me what y'all thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Go find me on social media:  
> Instagram: @daisyofshield + @agentzorel  
> Tumblr: @daisyzorel


End file.
